Hate to Love
by Jayra Kikari
Summary: Shinon takes his insults too far with Janaff. When he finds out that the hawk has feelings for him, he realizes that his love was not unrequinted love. Can he tell the hawk how he feels before the hawk breaks, both mentally and physically...?


**Warning, this one shot contains yaoi. It also contains language, sexual situtations, and mild humour near the end.**

**Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance does not belong to me. The games rights go to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. **

* * *

"You have GOT to be kidding me," A certain redhead muttered, an anger mark pulsing on his forehead. "I am stuck...with this...sub human?!"

"I'm not happy about it either, human!" A hawk laguz muttered, narrowing his eyes. "We just have to wait until they find out we're missing, that's all! Jeez..."

"Whatever, sub human," The redhead, Shinon, said under his breath, "I hope they find us soon before you infect me with stupid."

"Why don't you shut up for once?!" Janaff hissed under his breath, "What did I ever do to you to deserve all this?!"

"Just for being a sub human," The sniper said, smirking, "Even though we're on the same side, I hate all sub humans. You're no different."

"Wow, prejudice to it's max." The hawk muttered, shaking his head. "I can't help it, though. It's who I was born to be. Just like you were born beorc. We can't magically change overnight because of one prejudiced person."

"Then stop complaining about it," Shinon glared harshly, "It's starting to get annoying."

Janaff sighed, "Fine, if you don't want me around, I'll go out for a while." He stood up and walked out of the cave, tears burning in the back of his eyes. _He hates all of us, huh? So much for hoping that there was a shot if we somehow wound up alone..._

The hawk sighed again, sitting by the waters edge. What was wrong with him, anyways? If he wasn't laguz, was there a slim chance that Shinon just might have returned his feelings? Probably not, because Shinon hated everyone except for some light green haired kid Janaff didn't bother getting the name of.

_Maybe those two would get together when the kid is older..._ That thought made his heart clench. He didn't want Shinon to be with anyone but him...but that was cruel to ask. If the sniper didn't want to be with him because he was a laguz, then that was that. He had to move on with his life and maybe find someone that wouldn't care what race he was.

He hadn't loved anyone else though. The first time he saw Shinon, he felt his face flush, though he hid it quite well. The first time they talked, they had an argument. _What a great way to start. _Janaff thought sarcastically.

After a while, though, the arguments got worse. They threatened to kill each other, which wasn't very healthy considering they were supposed to be at least allies.

Though it seemed that everyone was hooking up with each other. Ulki got together with Boyd a few days ago, and Janaff had a sneaking suspicion that the king was going to find someone pretty soon. He would be the odd one out. The only one who didn't have someone because the person he loved hated him because of his race.

_Now I wish I wasn't a...sub human. _Janaff thought, feeling the tears slide down his cheeks, _Because I am...I can't have the person I care about. Why...do the beorc hate us? What did we do wrong...?_

"What the hell are you doing out there; just staring at the water?" Shinon's voice came suddenly, spite in the tone. "I think little lord Ike and his band of friends found us, because there's your little friend flying above us." He pointed to the sky, and Janaff looked up, noticing that Ulki was indeed flying over them.

"I guess they did..." Janaff said shakily, his voice sounding oddly strange.

"What's your problem, sub human?" The sniper asked, the spite lessening.

"Why the hell do you care?!" The hawk blurted out, the tears falling faster, "I'm just a sub human to you, so why the hell do you care?! Just leave me alone, Shinon!!" With that, he flew up into the sky and changed forms, nearly running over Ulki in the process.

"What in Ashera's name is that guy's problem?" Shinon wondered, then backed away when Ulki landed in front of him and changed forms, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Just wait until the king hears this, human," Ulki said, bitterness in the tone, "You could do this to anyone but Janaff. We need him, yet you just broke him with all the insults." His black eyes narrowed into slits, "This won't be forgotten."

"What the hell are you talking about, sub human? Why do I care about your little friend?"

"You'll see," Ulki said, a smirk coming onto his face. "Trust me, you'll see. Now, there's a pathway cleared, so I suggest you have fun walking back." He flew up into the air again, changing forms and disappearing.

"I have to fucking WALK back?!" The sniper cursed under his breath, then started walking down the beaten path. For some strange reason, the sound of Janaff's voice and how upset he was when he flew off just wouldn't leave Shinon alone. The pain in his voice cut the sniper deep for unknown reasons, and the hawk had flew off, Shinon swore he saw tears in his eyes.

_Wait, why the hell am I thinking about a sub human...? _He thought, then after half an hour of walking, making it back to the camp. Though...the air seemed tense.

He looked around for a few minutes, "What is going on here? Everyone left."

"Not really, Shinon." The sniper heard a familiar voice say, and turned to face blazing sapphire eyes, "We just don't want to deal with a traitor."

"How am I a traitor?" Shinon asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You still call the laguz a disrespectful name, even though we fight alongside them. You hurt one of our allies in the worst way possible. That, Shinon, is why you are a traitor." Ike said, gritting his teeth, "Or did you not notice?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Ike?" The sniper asked, feeling both pissed off and confused at the same time, "What didn't I notice?"

An annoyed sigh left the lord, and he had to resist the urge not to punch the sniper in the face, "Janaff cares about you, Shinon. Every time you guys have an argument, it hurts him. Every time you call him a sub human, that hurts. It pierces him and reminds him of what most beorc feel about him. When someone you love doesn't want anything to do with you simply because of what you were born as, that would make you...feel horrid. Regret what you are. Ulki told me what you said, and honestly, Shinon, I couldn't be any more sickened with you then I am now."

Shinon knew his eyes were as wide as saucers. Janaff...cared about him? That couldn't be. If it was true, then he just hurt the one HE cared about in the worst way imaginable. Honestly, the sniper cared about the hawk, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. The only reason, if he had to have one, that he hated him was because he was happy, cheerful, carefree...everything Shinon wished he could be but couldn't.

A shaky sigh escaped him, "I really fucked this one up, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah," Ike said, a smirk coming onto his face, "You fucked up big time. Now go to him and apologize; tell him how you really feel. Then I'll let Tibarn not kill you."

Shinon sweatdropped, "He was seriously going to kill me?" When Ike nodded, he sighed, "Fine. Though I have no idea in Tellius where he would be..."

"Ulki said he overheard him crying not too far from here. Now go." Ike said, smirking again before walking off.

"Oh man..." Shinon muttered under his breath before walking off again, "My legs hurt from all this walking..."

* * *

Janaff sighed again, brushing a few stray tears from his eyes, "That's that out of my system...though I can never face him after this..."

He cursed being what he was. If he was beorc, he knew that he and Shinon would have had a slim chance. A slim chance would have been better than no chance at all. He clutched his chest, feeling like his heart was breaking into shards.

"Janaff? Are you up there?" He heard a familiar voice call up to him.

The hawk felt his eyes widen to their maximum limit, _Is that Shinon? This must be a dream. No way would Shinon call me by my name without spite in his voice..._

"I'd come up there, but my legs hurt from all this walking I've done." The sniper said, a dark chuckle escaping him.

Janaff flew down to a lower branch so that he could see Shinon and vise versa. "What do you want, Shinon?"

The sniper sighed heavily, "Look, Janaff...I'm sorry. I know I've hurt you with all the times I called you a sub human and everything else I've said," Shinon sat down by the base of the tree, running his hand over the grass blades, "I guess...I suck at displaying my emotions."

"What are you saying, Shinon?" The hawk asked, going down to a lower branch.

"Can you...just come down here?" The sniper asked, slight embarrassment in the tone.

Janaff flew all the way down, sitting beside Shinon, "What is it–?"

Shinon looked over, gripping one of Janaff's arms while the other locked behind his head. With a quick motion, the sniper's lips caught the hawks, causing Janaff to squeak in surprise.

The sniper smirked at the noise, running his tongue across Janaff's lips; asking gently for entrance. Janaff opened his mouth, loving the feel of Shinon's tongue explore the inside of it. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Janaff found himself quickly losing. Shinon smirked yet again, forcing himself down on the hawk.

They only pulled apart for a few seconds before going at it again, Janaff's fingers knotting themselves in the snipers hair and somehow pulling out his ponytail, his red hair cascading down his shoulders.

Shinon knew that his self control was losing itself rather quickly, and though the last place he wanted to claim someone was a clearing, he knew that it was barren and no one would look for them for at least another hour. That gave them enough time to fulfill their sexual needs, the sniper decided as he ran his hand up Janaff shirt, causing the hawk to let out a moan of pleasure.

"You like this, Janaff?" Shinon whispered huskily, tracing the faint muscles on Janaff's chest.

"V-Very much so..." The hawk managed to muster out, then gave another squeak in surprise when he felt the snipers hand go down his pants. "What are you...ohhhh..." His breathing picked up as Shinon squeezed him gently, heavy moans escaping at the action.

"No one is going to look for us for at least another hour, Janaff...so why not let me make it up to you for being such a jerk to you?" The sniper whispered, a playful smirk coming onto his lips.

"How would you do...t-that...?" Janaff asked, moaning again when Shinon squeezed him, a little harder this time around.

"How about...I fuck your brains out?" Shinon asked, his voice coming out in a seductive purr.

Janaff's eyes widened, then he blushed madly, "T-That would be nice."

The sniper smirked, his eyes glinting. He easily stripped Janaff down of whatever clothes he had on, and Janaff did vise versa, the child like blush never leaving his face.

"Ah, you're cute when you're blushing." Shinon said, sticking his finger in his mouth and coating it with saliva, "Just cute. Makes me want to be inside you more."

Janaff blushed again, biting his lip, "Then what are you waiting for?"

"You're over a hundred years old, and still a virgin, so I have to prepare you for what is going to happen." Shinon said simply, sliding his coated finger into Janaff.

"Ouch." The hawk said, squirming lightly, "That hurts and feels weird at the same time."

"Naturally." The sniper said, coating another finger and sliding it into Janaff; streching him open gently, "Though it would hurt far worse if I just fucked you without preparing you."

A soft smile went onto Janaff's face, though he clenched his eyes shut for a few seconds because of pain, "So you do care about me, after all. You're not just going to fuck me and leave, right?"

"Of course not. I'm staying with you. That is, if you want me to."

"I want to...be with you for as long as I can." The hawk said, wincing when Shinon inserted one last finger inside of him, "Ow."

The sniper reached up and kissed Janaff softly on the lips, "It hurts the first time, but after a few more times, the pain lessens."

"I-I trust you..." Janaff said, moaning when Shinon removed his fingers from inside him.

The sniper positioned himself above Janaff, waiting for the hawk's nod of approval. When Janaff nodded, he slowly entered the hawk's tight walls, which caused Janaff to whimper in pain slightly.

Shinon stopped for a minute, resisting the urge to go further in. He let the hawk's body adjust to him, looking at Janaff again.

"G-Go ahead...just g-go easy..." The hawk said, digging his fingers into the dirt.

The sniper nodded slightly, thrusting slowly inside of Janaff. The hawk whimpered and moaned, feeling his body go into pleasure overload. He settled on gripping the snipers shoulders, which made him go inside him farther.

He completed with a quick yelp of surprise, which caused Shinon to snicker. "What? Never did that before?"

"T-To be h-honest...n-no." Janaff said, his face flushing crimson.

"You're more innocent then I first thought." The sniper stated, then grinned, "Though I guess virgins usually are innocent." He slowly pulled out of the hawk, which caused a whimper of pain to escape. "Sorry. Did that hurt too much?"

"No, nothing unbearable," Janaff said, then cuddled into Shinon's chest, "Thanks."

"Not a problem, Janaff. My pleasure." The sniper said, lifting up the hawk's face and kissing him slowly, "How about we get dressed and leave before someone finds us like this?"

"Good idea." Janaff said, cleaning up the mess he made on Shinon and vise versa before getting dressed.

Ulki snickered from where he was at camp, which caused everyone to look at him with confusion. All but Ike and Tibarn, who smirked at each other and quickly hi-fived one another.

"Operation was a success." The lord said, grinning.

"True enough." Tibarn said, snickering.

The others stared at the three, wondering if there was some secret joke going on that they didn't know about.

Their questions were answered though, when Shinon came back holding a content Janaff in his arms, who was as cheerful as ever and pointing at random things outside. Shinon just smiled at him, ruffling his hair playfully.

* * *


End file.
